Making Pam
by Morgaine Swann
Summary: The story of how Pam became Erics's vampire childe, written in the style of Victorian erotica.


A/N: This was written for omVg for the Support Stacie auction, which was a wonderful success because of people like her.

I took a little liberty with canon here, but I hope you will agree it is very Eric. I used the traditional spelling "Erik" because I don't think he would have Anglicized his name until he got to America. This is the first part of what may be three parts, but they won't happen quickly because I have to work on LATE for a bit.

Thanks for reading!

**Making Pam**

The body slipped quietly into the dark water. Erik's hunger was sated and he slipped in after, just to wash himself clean after the long voyage. He had learned all he could in the Far East, and covered a lot of ground since then, but was more than ready for some new scenery. He slipped quietly down the dark streets of this new land called England. He spoke just enough from working with some Brits in the ship yards in Thailand and La Havre that he managed to get here and he had enough money on him to get some kind of room for a few months. He connected with a proprietor at a brothel who knew of a room for rent. He managed to get a small basement room that only he would have access to and did it so quickly he didn't have to sleep in the ground his first day in Brighton.

Traveling was always so hard for a vampire, especially over water. He had traveled from Thailand to India, where he wandered a bit but stood out too much, so he got a job on a ship heading for Arabia. It took him three years to make his way across the land to Egypt where he served in a temple of the most ancient of Oracles in the Siwa Temple. Built by Dionysus when he was saved from dying of thirst in he desert, time literally stood still there. Erik honed his skills as a vampire as well as a warrior for what he thought was a year and a day – the normal period of service in exchange for sanctuary in the Temple outside of time. Having finished his service, he was dismissed and discovered he had been there for over a century. Except for a scattering of vampires, no one he remembered in the world now existed. He eventually sailed from Egypt to Italy, enjoying the fact that the farther West he got, the less exotic his blonde blond hair, blue eyes and enormous size seemed. He had traveled north through Italy, through the Slavic regions and up through Russia to St. Petersburg, where vampire named Gregory had a safe haven for vampires who were away from their homelands. He stayed there for 6 years, enjoying the hospitality of the Russian nobility until an unfortunate incident forced him to flee unceremoniously with nothing but the clothes on his back. He hopped a ship to Sweden, but stayed in Stockholm, knowing nothing he remembered would be in the place he'd called home in his human life. He could not bring himself to go back, even to see if his family still survived in some form. He moved Southward again through the Scandinavian countries into France, and worked his way to La Havre where he eventually got a ship to Brighton. It took him a total of 10 years to cover the land between St. Petersberg and this new land, but when you have all the time in the world and you can't move about in the sunlight, there's no reason to hurry and no way to, either.

The main thing about his room was that there was a closet that could be locked and the bed was just straw covered with a sheet of white-ish fabric and a torn coverlet on a wooden platform that turned out to be hollow. He added a couple of strong locks and set himself up so that he could spend his days under the bed. That was about three layers of protection from the sun. He was paying top dollar for the room in exchange for assurances that he wouldn't be disturbed during the day, claiming that he worked on the docks at night. When he got settled here he'd live much better than this, but there was no point in going to a lot of expense until he knew if he would stay. He considered going back to Sweden again, but the idea of it made him sad, somehow. Maybe someday he'd go home, but not yet.

The owner of the brothel liked him and hired him for a few debt collection jobs and of course the women adored him. He was the best lover any of them had ever encountered and very generous in his attentions. Eventually, no money exchanged hands among any of them – the owner paid him for his work in sex and the girls were happy to volunteer to offset the debt. None of them paid any attention to the occasional bruise or cut from having sex with him and they never seemed to remember when it happened. Knowing the denizens of the night came in handy because if there was something he needed during the day, he could get one of the girls to handle it for him. The owner even contracted a tailor to come to the brothel at night and prepare some new clothes for him. The price was exorbitant but the tailor had a good eye and fair skills and Erik liked fine clothes. The tailor never complained because Erik paid well and paid in gold. One of the girls even introduced him to a banker who made arrangements to move Erik's rather astounding fortune from Thailand and Switzerland to England. There wasn't much Erik couldn't have once that was safely in the British Isles and the banker was willing to do a lot to help manage the fortune for him even if he had strange habits and required their meetings take place in the evenings.

Erik acquired better living arrangements and was beginning to develop a nice routine and managing to avoid detection. He was encountering a wide variety of people – artists, poets, actors and actresses who favored the nightlife and moved around a lot. He had plenty of time to read and money to buy books and since he had perfect recall his English rapidly improved and he began to encounter the upper classes as he attended plays and shows that his new friends performed in. He was more comfortable than he had been in a long time, but he was not content. He would lie in his cache waiting for sleep and he realized that he was tired of being alone. Whores and actresses were plentiful and easy to come by but he wanted someone of his own. Someone who shared his secret. Someone to lie there with him and wake up with him and have the kind of sex you can only have with a lover you've been with more than a few dozen times. He hadn't had a woman of his own since his time in China and he began to think about how much he missed her. He remembered his last lover in Sweden before he left for the first time – his first vampire lover – and the hole that was left in his heart when she was killed. It was a pain that never really went away.

He didn't expect love and didn't know if he was even capable of giving it, but he knew that if he made himself a childe, she would be loyal to him. She would be unable to refuse him anything he wanted and he'd be able to keep her with him for a century or more before they went their separate ways. He needed someone special. He wanted a girl who was tall and uncommonly pretty. She had to be smart and she had to be witty. He wanted charm, a sense of humor and a sense of adventure. A partner in crime who had a taste for being as bad as he was, who didn't want to live within the constraints of Victorian society. He began to fantasize about having a childe next to him at night, and scanning the faces of the people he encountered in the public houses and playhouses. Months went by and he began to think she didn't exist.

No one would ever match his fantasies and he resigned himself to more years of empty sex and shallow companions. There was a time or two he was tempted to meet the sun. He had met a small group of vampires who were scattered through the countryside but none of them struck him as honorable or even terribly likable. One night an actress named Marie invited him to see her sing at the intermission of a play. He was dressed well, and felt good, even if a little hollow, and at one point he decided to step out into the night air. He relaxed into a shadow to the side of the playhouse when he heard a girl giggling. It was like music in its timbre and its slight air of something – something like a girl feels when she's being bad and she likes it.

He stayed concealed in the shadow when the girl came around the side of the building, looking around to see if anyone could see her. Beautiful. She was tall and lithe with white-ish blonde hair and blue eyes and carried herself very well in that lovely blue dress with the elaborate bustle that he was sure had been purchased in Paris. She slipped quietly back into the playhouse, and he followed her silently, hanging back to see who she was with and how she came here.

Her party was small – a man and woman he was sure were her parents, a younger girl, probably a sister, and a young man who was dying for her attentions, which were not forthcoming. Whoever she'd been flirting with in the shadows was not among their party, and she was barely tolerant of the young man's presence. The more he tried to please her, the more disdainful she became. She made no secret of the fact that he bored her and Erik even got close enough to hear her berate him for not knowing his Julius Caesar from his Titus Andronicus. Erik made a note to study up on his Shakespeare.

As the play ended, Erik slipped out to the street, around the corner and rose up in the air where he settled on a low rooftop and watched for them to exit. The party came out front to wait for their carriage and Erik heard the young man suggest they all go to a gambling house before returning home. That piqued the young beauty's interest but her mother objected strenuously and the plan was dismissed, much to the girl's displeasure. When the carriage drove up, she became extremely animated and he caught a sly look she gave the groom as he helped her up into the box. Erik was pretty sure her tryst in the shadows had been with the young man assisting the carriage driver. The little minx was slumming it.

As the carriage pulled away, Erik took to the sky, taking care to stay in the shadows and stay out of sight. He traced them to their home in the best part of town. He let them get into their large house and settled, and the groom and driver done with their ministrations to the horses and carriage, before he slipped silently onto the property and set about finding which room she was in. He started with the upper floor and was quickly in the shadows outside her window as her servant helped her out of the blue dress. Oh, yes, she was lovely in her undergarments, her white breasts bulging over the top of her corset, round hips swelling beneath, beautiful pale unmarked upper arms, décolleté and throat. He could smell her perfume from his station at her window and tried to commit it to memory. Roses, he thought, probably Parisian. He watched the maid unbutton the rows of tiny buttons on her black shoes, revealing the most delicate feet you could imagine. Every bit of her he could see was more than he could hope for. He swore to himself he would have her for his own, but he knew he had to be sly about it and bide his time. He even had a plan to court her, though she wouldn't know it was he until he had turned her.

For the next few weeks, he spent the latter part of his night watching her. One night when it was warm, she stood at the window and wished her true love would come and save her from the boredom of life in Brighton and the looming marriage to that annoying Ray Johnstone. Erik was surprised to find that it was enough of an invitation for him to be able to enter the house. When they went out in the evenings, he sneaked into the house through her window and searched through her room. He was more than pleased to find that his future lover and childe kept a diary hidden in a wooden chest under her bed. That would simplify things greatly. Her name, written in delicate script, was Pamela Ravenscroft. Over the next two evenings, he read about her frustration with her parents' rules, her passion for the young groom and a few other young men of her acquaintance, her dislike of the potential husband her parents had presented to her and a desire to spend her nights in the gambling houses and play houses. She didn't want to marry or have children – she wanted to travel and see the world. She had never been kissed but wanted to be desperately. Erik laughed to himself as he read that. She would be kissed well and kissed often, on every lovely bit of her, as soon as he claimed her forever. The last page seemed to imply that she had kissed the groom outside the theater, but that was of no consequence. Erik had no doubt he could outstrip a stable boy in every aspect of sexual conquest.

The second night he had come prepared. He used her own pen and ink to write in her book "_You look lovely in the blue dress, my dear Pamela."_ When it was dry, he put it back in the box with a rose he had taken from an arrangement in a parlor of the more exclusive brothel and gambling house in town where he'd stopped to quench his thirst in both ways earlier. Soon he would taste pretty Pamela and make her his own forever. He wouldn't be lonely anymore. She wouldn't be restricted by the society she was born into. They would have each other and they would have fun. If she wanted to travel, that's exactly what they would do. He would teach her to hunt, to survive, to move among humans and take from them what they needed – blood, money, maybe eventually sex, but not too soon. It would take him decades to fully explore her potential in that area, and he could hardly wait to start. Before he left he inhaled her lovely scent from the slip on the feather pillow on her bed. How lovely it would be to wake to that scent every night, and enjoy her charms before they went out into the night to feed.

He could hear their horses in the distance and slipped out of her window, flying up to the shadows of the roof. He listened to the family talk as they entered the house, the mother shocked by some entertainment at a wealthy relative's house. It occurred to Erik for the first time that they couldn't stay here once he claimed Pamela – she might be recognized. He would take her to London, where they could disappear into the crowd. She would love the excitement of the city and he knew from his vampire contacts that there was a vampire subculture flourishing in the city right under everyone's noses. He waited until she was in her room, then slipped down to watch her undress. He was in the shadows where he was definitely not visible, but when the maid left she looked toward the window as if she were expecting something. She walked to the window in her undergarments, knowing no one could see her this high up with no comparable houses close by. She put her hands on the glass and stood there like she was waiting for something, but she had no idea what. She just felt like there was something… waiting for her. She shook her head and went to her box under the bed to get her diary and write about tonight.

Erik could see her as she opened the wooden box and found the rose. She was shocked and looked around the room. She got up and looked in the closet. She looked at the window again. Erik managed to get out of sight in time, but she felt something was there. She went to the small desk in her room and opened her diary. When she opened it to the place marked by the ribbon she let out a little shriek, then caught herself and quickly looked around. She went and looked out into the hallway but the rest of the house had retired. She looked for signs of who might have been in her room, but found nothing – except that her bed looked strange, as if someone had used her pillow. Was a man sneaking into her room when she wasn't there? What a thrilling prospect. It couldn't have been that dullard Ray Johnstone because he was with them at Aunt Sally's house. If couldn't be Jerry Burley, the cute young groom, because he couldn't read or write. If it wasn't them, who could it possibly be?!

She paced up and down in her room a bit, clutching the diary to her chest, stopping occasionally to read it again and run her fingers over the written line. She felt flushed and her heart was pounding. A sensible girl would tell her father that a man had been in her bedroom, but Pamela was not a sensible girl or a modest one. If she had a secret admirer, she wanted to see him. Maybe he was tall and handsome. Maybe he was rich. Maybe he was exotic and mysterious and he would take her away from this boring life and let her see the world outside Brighton. Maybe he was perverse and would do unspeakable things to her. That sent a visible chill through her and Erik smiled, knowing she was thinking something naughty. "That's my girl, Pamela, dream of me tonight and soon your dream will come true."

She climbed into bed, clutching the diary to her chest, and blew a kiss at the window then giggled and blew out the lamp. Erik was floating there, knowing he should be on his way, when he heard her stirring. The lamp was lit and she began to write in the book. When she was done, she kissed the page and closed the book. She could hardly wait to see if there was any reply. Erik went to sleep with fantasies swirling in his head – what did she write? Was it a note to him?

He woke with an overwhelming sense of purpose. He found his meal and his lay at the brothel that had befriended him, enjoying the company of a new redhead from Ireland named Shannon. She was plump and juicy and very accommodating. It was almost a shame to leave her, but he knew his Pamela was waiting to hear from him. When he got to the house, the family was just loading into the carriage. Her mother was trying to speak to Pam, but she was distracted, looking all around to see if anyone was watching her. Erik laughed to himself, knowing she was looking for him.

When the Ravenscrofts were well out of sight, Erik listened to see if he could hear servants in the house. Apparently, they were gathered in the kitchen and preparing to leave for the night, because one of them was laughing that milady Pamela would have to undress herself tonight. Perfect. Once they were gone, Erik slipped through her window and went straight for the book.

"_I have the strangest feeling that we haven't met. You know my name, so it would be only fair for you to tell me yours. You obviously also know what I look like, so tell me your hair and eye color, and how tall you are. Do you like to read?"_

Direct and to the point – no fear, no caution, she simply wanted a fair exchange of names and she wanted to know what to look for. Did he want to give her his name just yet? He had planned to keep his identity secret. No one could prove he had been here, even if he left his name. No one knew him. No one probably knew of her diary. This was no time for caution.

He wrote a short reply and he left a fine gold chain with a small garnet pendant lying across the ribbon that marked the place. He put the book back in the box, looked around the room. He was tempted to lie on her bed. No one but she would see the bed when she came home – maybe he should leave his impression so she would know his size? He was taking some real chances now, but she was worth it. He lay on her bed, leaving an impression in the down pillow and the feather bed. He enjoyed the soft bed and the scent of her for a while, then he floated up off the bed so he didn't muss up the impression. You had to look carefully, but if you did, you could see the outline of his body – well, most of it, since his legs hung off the end – in the bed.

She asked about reading. He looked around her room for books – Jane Austen, The Bronte sisters, Lord Byron. Hmm. He decided to spice up her collection a little so he left to see if he could find a bookseller that was open. The one he knew best was closed, but he inquired about the owner at the public house next door and the proprietor was in there having his dinner. Erik introduced himself as a friend of his banker, which piqued the man's interest, and he told him of the three books he wanted to purchase. They were considered rather risqué but for a price he might put his hands on a copy of each tonight. Erik easily paid three times what they were worth but he had them tonight, wrapped neatly in brown paper and tied with string. They were small enough that he was able to put them in the large pockets of his long black coat. That was good because he wanted to go back to Pamela without going to his house. He didn't expect a chance to give them to her until tomorrow night, but he wanted to be back to see her read his response.

The family came home a little earlier than usual and Pamela ran up the front steps. Erik smiled because he knew she was running to her room to see if he had been there. He was beside the window when she ran into the room and closed her door. She turned but stopped short when she noticed the bed. He had been there! He had lain on her bed while she wasn't there. A normal girl would be frightened or disgusted but Pamela was dying to know who he was and how he could be so bold and so stealthy. She gently followed the outline on her pillow, her delicate fingers tracing the shape of Erik's head. She ran her fingers down the impression in the feather bed, and tried to measure how wide his shoulders must be. Erik was fascinated as she gently sat on the side of the bed and tried to lie inside the impression of his body to get an idea of his size. She closed her eyes, her hand sliding up to her pudenda and massaging her dress into her center. Erik was nearly on fire now – she was touching herself, even if it was through her clothing. She ran both her hands up and squeezed her breasts gently.

She took a couple of deep breaths then suddenly she slipped off the other side of the bed to retrieve her diary. She opened the book and found the gold chain with the garnet pendant, and held it to her lovely full lips, kissing it for a long time. Erik was pleased that she liked it, watching her intently as she put the chain around her neck. She kept one hand on the garnet as the other held the book up and she read Erik's words.

"_Blonde, Blue, Very, very tall. Yes, very much. Do you like to dance?' Erik_"

Erik! That was a wonderful name and it wasn't English. He might be German or Scandinavian – and he was tall and blond with blue eyes! She had pictures of a Nordic god able to move a quietly as a cat, slip through locked doors and explore her room when no one was around. She just knew he had to be handsome. There's no way a man with all these amazing abilities could be unattractive. He liked to read! And he liked to dance! She hugged the journal to her chest and stood in front of her mirror. She looked up as if she was looking at someone very tall and she curtsied as if they were beginning to dance. She held up her right hand and looked upward and danced around a little, then doubled over giggling and kissed the page he had written on five times very quickly and hugged it to her again.

Suddenly she jumped and Erik also heard her mother calling out to her.

"Pamela! Come down stairs for a minute, dear."

"Coming, mother!" She slipped the book into the box and slid it back under the bed, then pulled her door closed and ran down the stairs. Erik saw an opportunity and took it. He slipped open her window, placed the package of books on her pillow and slipped back out, but he didn't close the window.

In about half an hour, she came back up and saw the window open and gasped. Was he here? She saw the package on her pillow and ran to the window. Erik was out of sight when she looked out, so she went back in and untied the string on the package:

_The History of Tom Jones, a Foundling_ by Henry Fielding

_Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure (Fanny Hill)_ by John Cleland

_Une Saison en Enfer (A Season in Hell)_ by Arthur Rimbaud

_Tom Jones_! Pamela had heard of that book because it had caused a scandal when it first came out and people still whispered about it. _A Woman of Pleasure_ was a prostitute, she was pretty sure, though she didn't quite understand what they did, and _A Season in Hell_ was considered subversive and decadent because the man who wrote it drank absinthe and smoked opium and did unspeakable things with other men. Her secret beau had left her three shocking books! She put Tom Jones under her pillow and hid the other two in the drawer with her petticoats where no one was likely to look. She tried to undress very quickly, hoping that he could see her, and when she was done she took her handkerchief from her cleavage, imbued with her own scent as well as her perfume, and went to the window. She leaned out a bit, dying to see her Erik, but of course no one was there so far from the ground. She was wild to know how he got into her room! She pulled the window down and set it on her handkerchief, part of it in the room, part of it out. It was a gift for him, and she wanted to see if it was still there in the morning. She snuggled into her bed with her own naughty book, a gift from her mysterious admirer and read as quickly as she could until she fell asleep. Erik floated gently downward, watching her read, fingering the garnet he had gifted her at her throat, rapt in the story of an active and randy young man named Tom.

When he was sure she was asleep, he silently slipped the window up just a bit to take the handkerchief she had left for him. It was delicate and lacey, embroidered - possibly by her own hand - with small periwinkles and her first initial. He held it to his face and inhaled her lovely scent, brushing it against his cheeks and his lips, trying to imagine the softness of her skin when he finally had her to himself. She was bold and not a little randy, and he was sure their coming together would be spectacular. He left the window open a bit so she'd be sure he had been there. He watched her a bit longer but found himself too aroused to just watch. Reluctantly he left her, returning to the brothel in hopes of finding Shannon still awake and available. She was, and very happy to see him, not only because he was handsome and good in bed but because she found he had left her three gold coins on her dresser when he left. She wanted to give him a proper thank you, and she certainly did.

He was almost giddy when he went to rest for the day, having had a most successful night. Shannon would never forget this night, having had her first real orgasm – a revelation for her- with him on his second visit, and his Pamela – HIS Pamela – would wake to find her handkerchief gone and have reading material that would add to her excitement to see him. He went to sleep trying to think of some gift he could give her this night, and resolved to find something beautiful in time to have it in her room before she returned from her evening.

Pamela claimed not to feel well that day and stayed in her room reading. This was not unusual for Pam, who liked having some private time in the mornings, so no one was alarmed or suspicious that she was closeted with one of the raciest books ever published. The maid brought her some tea and toast at lunchtime, and commented that she looked flushed. She felt her face, which was warm and she suggested it might be best if she stayed home that evening. The maid consulted with Pamela's mother and they determined that she could stay home by herself tonight if she wanted to, citing a possible "Spring fever" that should be attended before it got worse. They would give her apologies to the Johnstone family, but the rest of the family would still call on them since they had every intention of being in-laws and Ray had a younger brother, Roger, they thought might eventually make a good match for Pam's little sister, Emily.

Pam was beside herself – she would be here when he came to visit! She thought about how she should dress. She had a nightgown that was a little thinner than the rest that she thought a young man might find alluring. Since she supposedly had a fever, she asked that the maids help her bathe while her parents were out. They decided that after the family was gone for the evening, a tub would be set in Pamela's room and she would be bathed in hopes of relieving her fever.

Her mind was racing. If they bathed her after dark, would he see her? She laughed to herself – she had begun to think of him as an angel since he came to her window but would an angel watch a girl bathe? She hoped this one would and surprised herself with how brazen she was being. Did she really want this mysterious man to see her naked? Yes, she decided she did, and more. She wanted him to touch her naked body and show her the ways of love. She almost didn't care what he looked like, though she was convinced he would be handsome, she already knew he was attentive and romantic and would take her dancing and had given her a gold necklace with a semi-precious stone. She wondered if he would bring her a gift tonight, though she knew that was a lot to ask for. It was hard but she tried to focus enough to read her book, stopping at one point to get out the almost sheer white gown she would wear after she bathed.

Erik woke and sought out a jeweler in the neighborhood, wanting something pretty for Pamela. His banker referred him to a man who sold mostly on the street but had very pretty things. The man was happy to have a customer no matter how late it was and Erik was very pleased with the selections. He bought several things, including some beautiful carved tortoise shell combs set with small jewels for Pamela's beautiful blonde hair, a pair of pearl earbobs, and a small gold ring he would give her when he had turned her.

He rushed to Pam's house in time to see the carriage pull away but he couldn't see who was inside it. He zipped up to her window, and was shocked to see her standing in her undergarments as her servants filled a tub. She was bathing! He didn't want to be seen, of course, but the prospect of seeing Pamela in the nude was too thrilling not to risk a few peeks.

He hovered outside the window as her camisole was unlaced, exposing the most beautiful white breasts he had ever seen; then as it was lowered the attached drawers slid down to show the magnificent white buttocks and hips that had been heretofore hidden by petticoats and bustles. She was stunning and Erik decided that at some point he would have a small nude painting of her done because she was so lovely, he would want to see her even if they were not together. She turned toward the window as she stepped into the tub so her breasts and belly were fully visible. She was so beautiful it made him ache. Nothing would prevent him from having her. She was worth any gamble he might take at being discovered. He watched as if in a trance as her hair was soaped and rinsed, then rinsed with rosewater – he could smell it from his position at the window. He imagined how soft her skin would feel, as soft as the petals of a rose, and the first time he had her it would be warm human skin. After, of course, she would have the cool and perfectly smooth skin of a vampiress, and that would have its own special charms. Having her both ways would be a special treat. He shuddered. It had been a long time since he had wanted anything this badly. He was enjoying the anticipation almost as much as he was enjoying this view.

She stood as they poured the last rinse over her, then rubbed her body with a rose scented lotion she had purchased from a chemist in Paris. She sat in the chair from her desk in front of the dresser, which put her directly in front of the window. Erik tried hard to stay in the shadows as he watched one of the maids comb out her long hair, but at one point, she looked toward the window and her eyes grew big and she caught her breath quietly. She had seen him! She tried to repress a smile but he could tell that her pretty white skin was flushing pink and at one point she gave a narrow, wicked look toward the window and dropped the front of her towel, leaving her breasts in full view for him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had picked a perfect partner for himself. She was bad and she liked it, though he was quite sure she hadn't known a man yet. He knew instinctively that she would love sex and he would teach her to be his perfect lover. He was sure she would be eager to learn, given her eagerness to show herself to a complete stranger.

The maids were a little concerned that she refused to wear any undergarments and she was set on wearing the gown she bought on her last shopping trip to Paris that was just scandalous it was so thin. She insisted she would be in her room and no one would see her – she just wanted to be cool and comfortable while she read her book and recuperated from her "fever." They relented, cleared away the tub and water, brought her a pitcher of lemonade and a few biscuits and left her alone. When she heard them leave for the evening, she went to the window, pushed it open and whispered "Erik? Are you there? Come see me!"

If her wish hadn't been invitation enough, that certainly was. He didn't let her see him yet but he whispered back to her, "Turn out the light, Pamela and lie on the bed."

She couldn't move fast enough to suit her. She doused the light and jumped on the bed and stretched out in the middle of it. She was shaking all over.

"Pamela…" She jumped – he was whispering almost in her ear – he was in the room. "Are you afraid, my dear?"

"N-no, not afraid."

"No, that's not fear I smell now, is it? I can smell your excitement." His hand stroked her thigh upward toward her... oh, my god!

"I want to see you."

"You'll see me soon, my dear, but not just yet. I'm enjoying our little game." He climbed on the bed next to her and she reached for his face. It felt smooth and chiseled with a small bit of beard and mustache.

"So am I," she whispered. Erik stroked her cheek, and kissed her gently. She responded, her hands on either side of his face. She started to speak but he kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue and stroking his against hers. She had only heard of such a thing – she didn't know anyone would ever kiss her this way!

He let her breathe just a second, then he kissed her a third time, his hand finding her breast, stroking her nipple through the thin gown with his thumb. She whimpered softly. She was shaking violently.

"I want to see your face."

"You will see me."

"Come to the play tomorrow and let me see you out in society."

"What play, my dear?" His hand was slowly roaming over her breasts and down to her stomach, stopping just short of her "cunny" (as she and her girlfriends called it) and back up to her breasts.

"It's called The Gilded Age – by an American writer, Mark Twain, have you heard of him? It's at the Imperial in West Church."

"Yes, I've read some of his work. Your family will be there?" His hand continued to explore her over her gown, now slipping down to stroke her hips and thighs as they roamed over her.

"Ye-yes," a shudder ran through her.

"Are you cold, Pamela?" Oh, it was like a caress when he said her name. His hand was all over her, touching her in places no one, let alone a man, had ever touched her.

"No, I'm not cold… I… I don't know what I am… I just…"

"Just what, my dear?" He whispered softly in a low, masculine tone that made her dizzy.

"I don't want it to stop."

"Soon, my dear, you will have your wish." He kissed her again, more deeply than before and she was pressing her body close to him. His hand slipped down to her thigh and he began to pull the skirt of her gown into folds in his hand. He was kissing her, and kissing her and the hem of her gown was in his hand then his hand went under and touched her bare thigh. She thought she would faint when she felt his cool hand on her skin.

He whispered in her ear again, "Shall I stop, Pamela?"

"NO," she said quickly, her voice pleading, and he kissed her again, his hand now stroking the tuft of hair between her legs.

"Open your legs for me, Pamela." She spread her legs enough to let his hand slip into her folds as he kissed her deeply again and he made a low, deep "mmmm" sound as he touched her inner self. She had never felt anything like this before. He stroked the little nub there until she thought she would scream in pleasure, then one of his fingers found her entrance and slipped inside her. He let out another "mmmm" when his finger was prevented from moving all the way into her. "You are a virgin, my dear."

"Yes,"

"Well, you won't be for long. I won't deflower you just yet, but rest assured my dear, I will have you very soon."

"But..."

"Shhh – I won't leave my Pamela frustrated. I'm going to teach you something very special, that I'm sure none of your lovers has done to you. Do exactly as I say, and I promise you'll like it very much."

"Alright, whatever you want."

"Grip the brass bars on your bed with both of your hands. You'll want to hold on so you don't wiggle away from me. Try not to cry out, though it will feel so good you will want to."

He put her hands above her and showed her how to hold on. She couldn't imagine what he would do that wouldn't deflower her that he hadn't already done. He had touched her breasts and stroked her center, but she lay still as he parted her legs and knelt in between them. He pushed her gown all the way up to her arms. She didn't know that he was a vampire and could see her perfectly well in the darkness.  
"You are so beautiful, Pamela, it will be very hard for me to leave you tonight, but soon I won't leave you at all."

"Promise me?"

"I promise you, my dear, I am going to have you forever." He hovered over her body as she stretched out beneath him, bending down to take her nipple into his mouth. He sucked it and teased is and she made lovely little sounds of pleasure and surprise. He moved to the other breast, doing the same, leaving them both hard and and begging for more of his attentions. He moved downward and she couldn't understand what he was doing. He hooked his hands behind each knee and spread her legs wide, then her kissed her cunny and licked it! He was … oh, god, what is that? She couldn't fathom the sensations coming from between her legs as he licked and sucked on the little nub and slipped a finger into her, moving it in and out as he continued his attentions to her most private parts. She had never heard of such a thing but it felt so good in a scary and overwhelming way. She held onto the bed, trying not to squirm but it was impossible to stay still. She began to whine rhythmically "oh, oh, oh,"

Erik laughed softly as he looked up at her. "Do you like that, my dear?" he asked as he slipped another finger into her, stretching her to a new breadth heretofore never achieved by anyone other than Erik. He was doing many things to her for the first time - so many that when she tried to recount them in her diary she could hardly quantify them all.

'Please don't stop…" she pleaded with him and he was instantly back at her. Something was happening – something strange was building, something completely new and wonderful. She felt pressure and throbbing and her body went taut for a minute and then she relaxed, feeling some sort of gripping in her center as his fingers moved in and out. She was breathless and stunned. Erik stroked her nub a little more, laughing as he kissed his way back up, stopping for a little nibble at each breast, then moving to kiss her throat.

"Did you like it, Pamela?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "what…? I never…."

"Never reached a climax before?" Erik was very pleased to be her first.

"That's what that was? I've heard about such things but I never felt anything like that before."

"And yet, you are technically still a virgin… but not for long. I'll be claiming your maidenhead very soon, my dear, maybe as soon as tomorrow night."

"But…"

"Shhh – your family is coming home. I have to leave." He went to get up but she grabbed his arm. "Please don't go."

"I can't let your father find me here, my dear. It would ruin our plans."

"Plans? Tell me!?"

"Not tonight. I'll see you at the playhouse tomorrow. I'll bring you something pretty."

He kissed her hard and before she knew it he was gone. She could hear the carriage out front and struggled to get her lamp lit. She got under the covers so her mother wouldn't see the flimsy gown and she sprayed perfume because the room had a strange, musky odor. She set the perfume back on her dresser, noticing the beautiful hair adornments he had left there for her. They were gorgeous! Carved tortoise shell combs with little jewels on them. They would sparkle in her hair and she was determined she would wear them to the play tomorrow night so he would know how much she liked them. If anyone asked where she got them, she'd say she bought them on their last trip to London and just never wore them until now.

There was a knock at the door. "Pamela, dear, how are you feeling?" Her mother wasn't too concerned because she was pretty sure this was Pamela being stubborn about their trying to arrange her marriage to Ray.

"I'm fine, Mother, I've been napping, mostly and I feel a little better."

"Yes, I had a feeling you'd make a recovery in time to attend the play tomorrow night," her Mother laughed. Her husband was the one so set on Ray – she just wanted her daughter to be happy, and Pamela had never shown the least bit of interest in being a wife or mother.

"Is anyone going with us?"

"No, Ray won't be there. We're to be guests of a business associate of your father's – a banker who is working on a project with him. You'll need to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Mother, of course, I will."

"Alright, dearest, sleep well."

"Sweet dreams, Mother."

Pamela ran her hands over her body under the covers. Her breasts were still very aware of Erik's recent attentions. She pulled her gown up to her waist and stroked her cunny softly. It tingled and felt as if it had a life of its own. She wondered how long it would feel this way. Surely it would fade? She couldn't imagine how people went through their days with this going on between their legs! Erik had told her that what he did was special. Maybe most people didn't do that? Did that make him perverse? Was that one of the "unspeakable" things people whisper about? She wondered if there was a word for it? She didn't care if it was perverse or not – she wanted him to do it to her again and again, and she would do anything to get him to do it, no matter what she had to endure to entice him.

She kept stroking herself in a way that she had never thought to do before and the thoughts of Erik quickly had her unable to be still. Was she going to … climax? Could she do that to herself? She kept rubbing with her right hand and her left hand was stroking her nipple. She could feel it building and building and THERE. Whew. She was sure that was a climax but it wasn't as good as when Erik had touched her. Was it different every time? Was it different because he wasn't there? Did he know something special to do that she didn't? She had so many questions to ask him! She knew he would teach her all about these things. He said he had plans for them. She hoped it involved lots of touching and climaxing. If he came to her window right now, she would leave her family and go with him. Being anywhere with Erik had to be more exciting than being here at all. She turned on her side and looked at the window.

Erik. Well, she knew the velvet sound of his deep voice and the smell of him and the taste of his lips. He had some kind of accent that she thought sounded Scandinavian. She was sure she would recognize him tomorrow night because he was a huge man who would definitely stand out in any crowd. She was praying he would be handsome, but even if he wasn't, she was sure she loved him. How could she not love a man who made her feel…_that_? She understood now what all the sonnets and love songs were talking about, and there was still more to know! She was still a virgin, though he promised her she wouldn't be soon, maybe as soon as tomorrow night! That was one promise she desperately wanted him to keep. Even if, god forbid, her father forced her to marry Ray Johnstone, she didn't want him to take her maidenhead. It was too special to be wasted on that bore. If she was going to be deflowered, she wanted it to be by Erik – large, mysterious Erik who somehow was able to come through her window and make love to her in such strange and wonderful ways. He deserved something wonderful and supposedly the most valuable thing a girl had was her virginity. So she would give it to Erik and no matter what happened, that would always be his.

She went to sleep with dreams of what their first face-to-face meeting would be like tomorrow night and she slept very soundly and dreamt of him twice. Once she even dreamt that he was flying and watching her sleep through her window. That one was so real she laughed at herself for thinking it could be true.

Erik managed to find a playbill for the show he'd promised to attend and took it to his house with him. He didn't want to see anyone tonight because he didn't want to wash his face or hand – he wanted to have Pamela's scent on him as he went to rest. He closed his eyes, remembering the warmth of her body, the fullness of her breasts, her sweet breath and her wetness when he slipped his hand between her legs. Tonight had been like a dream for him. He never expected a Victorian lady to be so eager to be fucked. He laughed to himself and wondered if she even knew that word. She seemed completely untouched by the repressive morality of the age. He didn't know if that was an effect of intelligence or innocence but he loved it. It made his task much easier than if he had to deal with prudishness in her. But then, a prudish girl doesn't make out in the shadows of the playhouse with her father's groom or leave her window open so strange men can come in and ravish her in the dark.

He could see how such an attitude might be inconvenient in a wife, but in a vampire's childe it was perfect. She'd be bound to do whatever he wanted her to, so controlling her wouldn't be a problem. Even if she was defiant he could punish her and force her to do what he wanted, though he hoped that wouldn't be necessary. If she stayed as pliable as she was, there would be no problem and he was pretty sure she was going to continue to be an eager student in the things he planned to teach her. She was going to be magnificent when he was done with her, though that wouldn't be for a long, long time. She was going to be a delightful diversion for the next hundred years or so.

The entire day was devoted to getting Pamela ready to go to the playhouse. Pam was unusually excited about seeing the play that night and wanted everything to be perfect. She told her maid that she wanted to be as pretty as possible - her hair had to be perfect, her dress immaculate and she would even wear a bit of rouge and powder though powder was generally considered only for prostitutes and actresses. She would use just enough to emphasize the paleness of her skin and be careful not to look painted. The dress she chose was a peacock blue that would complement her eyes and had bright apple green contrasting trim and panels in the low-cut bodice. The bustle on the dress was a smaller one of pretty ruffles and led down to a beautiful train. Her mother was a little concerned about the amount of cleavage she was showing but she tucked some lace in and that satisfied her. She smiled to herself knowing that if Erik was there the lace was coming out and going into her little handbag.

She still felt like she was on fire but she didn't want anyone to notice so they didn't try to make her stay home. She was going to be stunning this night and she could barely eat, though she hadn't eaten much the day before, either. Her mother asked her at lunch if she was sure she felt alright and she said she did, but she only ate a little bread and cheese.

When Erik awoke, he set about bathing and getting himself together for the theatre. He was wearing his finest white shirt, a silver grey vest and a long black coat that emphasized his height and lean silhouette. His hair was shiny and freshly washed and he tied it into a low ponytail with a fine satin ribbon. He wore a bit of Muelhens 4711 eau de cologne and an expensive gold watch chain. He wrapped the pearl earbobs in a bit small piece of velvet and tied it with the same satin ribbon he used in his hair, putting the little package in his coat pocket. He set out for the theatre with high hopes that Pamela would be pleased when she saw his face for the first time.

The Ravenscrofts met their party for dinner and then followed them to the theatre. The banker and Father talked about business and the women talked among themselves as they milled about in the lobby of the playhouse. People were drinking champagne and socializing, and Pamela was looking all about, hoping Erik would keep his promise. Father introduced his wife, Pamela and Emily to the banker and his fashionable wife, and they exchanged pleasantries.

"Pamela, dear, you are so jumpy tonight!" her mother was surprised that Pam seemed so excited to see this play.

"It's just nice to be out." She lied.

"My dear, that is a lovely dress. Did you have that made locally?" The banker's wife was sincere in her admiration.

"Oh, no I bought this from a dressmaker in Paris the last time I was there."

"Well, it complements your figure beautifully. You are the prettiest girl here, along with dear Emily."

"Oh – that's the most beautiful man I ever saw!" Emily blurted out.

"Emily, really!" her Mother was appalled at such an outburst, but the women all turned to see who she meant. Both of the older women gasped when they saw the very tall gentleman with the blond ponytail in the perfectly tailored suit. Pamela felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. It was Erik!

"Mr. Northman!" The banker was surprised and delighted to see Erik unexpectedly. He approached their party, shook the banker's hand and bowed to the party as he was introduced.

"Mr. Ravenscroft, this is Erik Northman. He's in Shipping. I've been managing his affairs since he came to Brighton last year."

"How do you do, sir?" Erik was displaying his best manners. He thought Pamela would be pleased if he charmed her family.

"Very nice to meet you, sir! May I introduce my family – this is my wife, Beatrice, and my daughters, Pamela and Emily."

Erik turned to the ladies and bowed, then shook each of their hands. "Madame, I am delighted to meet you and your lovely girls."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Northman." Mother was very impressed with this gorgeous gentleman who towered over everyone in the room.

"And these are your daughters, Emily?" He shook her hand, "And Pamela. I'm very pleased to meet such lovely young women." He took Pam's hand and she expected him to shake it but instead he raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh!" Emily was impressed and a tiny bit jealous. So were the two older women.

Pam felt dizzy – he was so beautiful! She was sure he would be handsome but nothing like this! She had never seen such a man! He was so tall and elegant and very charming. This was her Erik! "I – I'm very pleased to meet you, sir," her voice was shaky and she was sure everyone in the room could see her blushing furiously. Her face was so hot she thought she would faint. All she could think was that this was the man in her bed last night, doing those amazing things to her, and with any luck at all he would deflower her later tonight. Is this what they called "lust?" This odd mixture of joy and desire?

Erik caught her gaze and gave her a knowing look, and she began to breathe heavily.

"Pamela, dear, are you sure you are alright?" Mother was concerned that maybe her fever was more than just stubbornness. She really did seem hot and looked as if she might be overcome by the heat.

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine. It's just a little close in here."

"May I get you a drink, my dear? It might calm you." Erik deliberately used the phrase "my dear" knowing it would invoke the feelings of their tryst the night before.

"That is very kind of you, sir. Mother, may I have a glass of champagne?"

Mother looked at Father who shrugged and nodded and turned back to his conversation with the banker. "Thank you, sir, that is very kind. I suppose one glass won't hurt anything if she sips it slowly," she looked at Pam with raised eyebrows telling her with a look that she'd better take it slowly.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Emily, would you like a lemonade?"

Mother was very impressed that he would offer something to the younger girl, too, so she wouldn't feel left out.

'OH, YES, thank you!" Emily was on cloud 9.

"I'll be right back." Erik nodded and went to get her a glass of the best champagne they had and a lemonade for little Emily. He knew a little champagne would loosen her up, but increase the heat she was feeling. If she happened to go out for air, he would slip out after her. He returned with the glass and presented it to her. "Here you are, my dear. Drink it very slowly. Here you go, Emily. May I get anything for any of you other ladies?"

Both women looked at him with huge eyes. What a darling man, to offer such attentions to the whole party! "I wouldn't mind a champagne." The banker's wife said wistfully.

"Nor would I." Even Mother wanted the compliment of this fine gentleman waiting on her.

"I'll be back shortly," he bowed and went for the other two champagnes, giving Pamela a little wink as he did, leaving her dizzy and hot and sipping her drink.

When he returned Father noticed for the first time what was going on. "Ladies, you don't want to take advantage of this young man's kindness."

"Not at all, sir," Erik assured him, "It is my pleasure to serve such charming company. They have already added a great deal to my enjoyment of the evening."

He looked directly into Pam's eyes when he said "my enjoyment of the evening." She was sure she would faint.

Almost as if on cue, his friend Marie, the actress, came out of the side area.

"Erik! Did you come to see our play?"

"Excuse me, please," he nodded to the party and turned to greet Marie, who kissed him on the cheek.

Pam was miserable. Please don't let him prefer her! She was older and obviously more worldly than Pamela, but she hoped he would keep her promise later on. She was miserable until he excused himself and came back over to them.

"Mr. Northman, you are back!" Mother was very pleased to see him. She knew this was more the type of man to get Pamela's attention and she was charmed by him herself.

"Yes, I was wondering if you and your daughters enjoy chamber music? My acquaintance told me of a concert on Friday next that sounded very pleasant. I'd be honored if you would be my guests."

"Oh, well, that would be wonderful! I'll talk to my husband about it."

"Well, if he says yes, I will meet your family in front of the Continental House at 8:30. I hope you can make it. Do you like music, Pamela?"

She was startled that he spoke to her. "Oh, yes, very much. Do you know what they are playing?"

"Something by Bach, I believe. The Art of the Fugue."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful."

Erik gave her a brilliant smile. He had no doubt at this point that she found him attractive. He tried not to think right now that he would have her stripped and lying beneath him in a few hours if all went well. He planned to deflower her and taste her tonight for the first time, but he had to get through this play, first. "Emily, how is your lemonade?" He saw that she was sulking a little bit.

The girl, who he figured was about 14, beamed at him. "It's very tart. I love it!"

"And do you enjoy Bach, too?"

"I'm not sure, but probably."

Erik and the ladies all laughed.

"Northman, will you sit with us?" The banker turned his attention to him.

"That's very kind of you. I wouldn't mind sitting through the first half at least. I might have to leave before the second act, however."

"Well, that's fine. You sit next to pretty Pamela there and I trust you'll stay for the entire performance."

Erik laughed, then gave Pam a smoldering look. "I might, indeed."

People were moving into the theatre and the banker led the way. Erik offered Pam his arm. "Shall we, my dear?" he purred at her.

"Oh, yes." She was feeling dizzy again as she touched his strong arm. Was this a dream? Is it possible this was her Erik? Her mind kept wandering back to their time in the dark. As wonderful as it was, she would have enjoyed it even more if she had known how impressive he was. Emily was right – she had never seen such a man. Men of his size were usually rough looking but he was lovely.

"Mr. Northman," Mother asked, sitting next to him, "may I ask where you are from originally?"

"Sweden, ma'am, but I've been traveling a great deal these past few years."

"Really, where have you been?

Pam's interest was piqued. Did he like to travel? Would he take her with him?

"I took quite a journey, actually. I was in China for a while, Thailand, Japan, then Arabia, Egypt, Italy and I spent a few years in St. Petersburg before I moved back this way. I was in La Havre last and now Brighton."

Pam was thrilled!

"That must have been very exciting!" Mother continued. "Are you in the Navy?"

"I was a soldier once but I have been involved primarily in trade and shipping for some years now."

"And do you intend to keep moving?"

"Well, I do enjoy traveling, but it gets lonely. I need someone with a spirit of adventure to join me. It's not easy to find a lady that fearless."

Pam subtly shifted her weight so her shoulder pressed a little against his arm. He knew this was her way of telling him she was his girl, and he cast a sideways glance and a smile at her.

"Yes, most girls want to be settled, I'm afraid. Pamela has always dreamed of traveling, haven't you dear?"

"Oh, yes, I would love to see the world. I'm always happiest when we are traveling. I haven't been very far, though – just France, Belgium, Austria, Germany and Ireland."

"Well, that's a start. It's a big world, with many strange and wonderful things. There are wonders in the world, my dear, that would seem impossible to an average person, yet they are real. Animals and creatures of all shapes and sizes, cultures with strange habits and dress, scenery you can't believe the beauty of even as you behold it with your own eyes."

"Oh!" Emily was hanging on his every word and so was Pamela. All of her awareness, though, was focused on the part of their arms that were touching. Oh, she couldn't wait until later. She never felt the things she was feeling between her legs. She kept shifting in her seat through the first half of the play and Erik would occasionally look at her and give her a sly smile. She didn't know that he could smell her arousal but she knew that he knew she wanted him desperately. She was getting lost in her fantasies when he leaned over to her and said "those combs in your hair are very pretty, my dear." That sent a chill through her body that ended in a sharp stab right in her cunny. She was amazed at the feelings this man was invoking in her. When she had finished the books he gave her, she would go back and read Lord Byron with a new appreciation for his words.

At the intermission, as they followed the older people to the lobby, Erik whispered to her "meet me outside in half an hour." When they were all out in the lobby, Erik made his apologies and excused himself. Emily and Pam decided they needed lemonades because it was unseasonably warm for so early in the spring. Pam could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She felt like she was on fire.

"Pam, why are you breathing so strangely? Are you unwell?" Even Emily knew she wasn't behaving like her regular self.

"I guess I'm still not feeling well, dearest. Maybe I should have stayed home."

"Oh, you wouldn't have wanted that. You would have missed meeting Erik! Wasn't he a fine gentleman? I never saw a man so tall and beautiful. Did you see how blue his eyes were?"

"Yes, they were very blue." That's the least of what Pam noticed about him.

"He had a satin ribbon in his hair like some of the officers wear."

"Yes, he did. He has nice hair."

"He was very sweet, didn't you think? He even bought me a lemonade. I never had a man who wasn't Father or our uncle buy anything for me."

"Well then, he was your first." Pam smiled at her thinking about all the firsts she had had with Erik and might still have tonight. They all settled back into their seats in the hall and Pamela knew it was time to meet Erik outside.

"Mother, I need some air. I'm going to go to the privy."

"Are you ill, dearest?"

"Maybe. I'll just go and I'll be back in when I feel better."

"Alright, dear, but if you're gone very long, I'll come check on you."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I just need some air." Pam got up and hurried out of the theatre. She went outside and went to the side of the building. Erik pulled her into the shadows and held her tight against him, taking her breath with a long, hard, deep kiss. She kissed him back and hugged him tight around the neck.

He whispered in her ear, "Now that you have seen me, dear Pamela, shall I visit your room tonight?"

"Oh, yes, please, Erik, promise me you will."

"Oh, I promise you, my dear, I'll come and claim you tonight. In a few hours I'll take your virginity, then soon you will be mine forever. You must promise, though, not to tell anyone of our plans."

"I promise."

"Soon it will be just you and me, Pamela, and I'll take you away from here forever. Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, more than anything!"

"Continue to let your family think that you are ill. That will fit perfectly with my plans."

"What are your plans?"

"I told you – I'm going to take you away from here. We're going to travel and be together always. You will never want for anything."

She kissed him. She couldn't wait to be his forever – to be with him, away from Brighton, away from the restrictions of home, someplace with him where they could make love as much as they wanted and he would teach her everything about love and the world.

"This is for you, my dear" He handed her the small package of velvet.

"For me?"

"I told you I would bring you something pretty."

She untied the ribbon, "It's like the ribbon in your hair"

He smiled "Yes, it's part of the same piece.

"Oh, my!"

"They're real pearls. Do you like them?

"Oh, yes, they're so beautiful! Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She was getting good at this already, Erik thought to himself. That bodes well for other activities.

"You should go back now, before your mother misses you. I'll see you in a little bit." He took her arms from around his neck and kissed both her hands. She didn't want to leave him, but he insisted that she go and she did as he said, reluctantly.

She went back in and took her seat.

"Are you alright, dearest?" Mother asked.

"No, Mother, I'm afraid I'm not well at all. I hate to be rude but do you think I could take a cab home?"

"Let me speak to your father and see what he says." She turned to her husband and told him that Pamela was ill and that she wanted to go home by cab. Father said it was too dangerous for her to go alone, but that they could all say good night if she thought that was best. The banker leaned to him as said that if she was ill, he should get her home. He said he expected Mr. Northman to inquire about her and she would want to be in good health if he asked to call on her, because he was a very wealthy man. Father motioned for them to be quiet and move out to the lobby. He sent a boy working in the lobby down to where the carriages waited and told him to send the Ravenscroft carriage at once.

Once in the carriage and headed for home, Pam pretended to be sorry. "I'm so sorry to ruin your evening out, everyone, I just think I need to be out of these clothes and in my own bed."

"That's quite alright, dear girl," Father said, "Our host and I had concluded our business for the evening and you may have made quite a conquest."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked, not really paying attention.

"Mr. Northman, of course!" Emily chimed in. "He was very attentive to you, Pam – you're so lucky!"

"He's very wealthy, too, Pamela, so you be very nice to him if you see him again." Father was always thinking about the bottom line.

"I promise I'll be very nice if I see him again." She could hardly keep from laughing as she said it. Now that she was on her way home, she was nearly giddy with excitement.

"You're breathing funny again, Pam." Emily didn't miss a thing.

"Breathing funny?" Mother asked.

"Yes, earlier in the lobby, she acted as if she couldn't breathe."

"Maybe we should call a doctor?" Mother asked.

"No, Mother, I'm not that sick. I just need to lie down and I'll be fine tomorrow or the next day. I want to be well for the concert Friday next."

"If you say, so, dear, but if you feel any worse you tell me immediately and we'll send for the physician. "

"Thank you, Mother."

As soon as they were home, Pam took to her room. She couldn't wait to get her dress off and get into the thin gown and nothing else. She heard once from a girlfriend that some people sleep completely naked. She wondered if Erik ever did that? Would she do that with him?

The maid came in with a pitcher of water and to help her undo her dress and her boots. She told her she wanted to brush her hair and got her to leave her alone in her camisole. As soon as she was gone, Pam stripped off the camisole and put on the thin gown. She opened her window and got under the covers.

There was a knock on the door. "Pamela, dear, are you feeling any better?" Mother looked in on her.

"Yes, I'm much better now. I'm going to try to sleep."

"Alright, dearest, Father and I are turning in. We'll see you in the morning."

Pam turned out the lamp and waited in the dark. She was almost vibrating as she lay there, the seconds crawling by, hearing the household go quiet and still.

"Pamela…" He whispered in her ear.

"Erik!"

"Be very quiet, my dear. I'm going to put the chair under the door so no one can walk in on us." He took the chair from her desk and hooked it under the doorknob. He lit a small candle on her dresser, and they looked at each other as he removed his coat, and then his vest and shirt. She caught her breath when she saw his bare chest and arms. He was more muscular than she expected him to be. He had his boots off and was unbuttoning his pants. She had never seen a male member before and she was both excited and frightened. She heard that sometimes they were too big or too small, and by the size of Erik she guessed too big was more likely. It was hard to see in the candlelight, but in the shadows it looked huge. He walked to her bed naked and pulled down the covers, reaching for the hem of her gown. He pulled it up, and she lifted her hips then sat up so he could pull it off of her and over her head.

He crawled over her, whispering in her ear, "Magnificent. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

She started to speak but she didn't know what to say. He kissed her gently, then deeply and he let his full weight rest on her. She ran her hands down his muscular back and he kissed her neck. He ran his tongue down her throat to her nipple, moving up on his knees. He sucked on them and teased them with his teeth as she tried unsuccessfully not to moan. He leaned back up to whisper in her ear, "remember last night? Open your legs for me, hold on, and don't cry out." He moved down between her legs and began to kiss and lick her cunny. Was it possible it felt even better this time? He slid his finger into her to the barrier, and slipped it in and out as he sucked and nibbled on her little nub. He added another finger as she gasped and couldn't be still. She was sure this was just two fingers. How would it feel when his member was in her? Would it hurt? Or be too big? He was sucking and licking enthusiastically and he added a third finger.

"Oh," she said quietly. He took what seemed a slightly awkward position but he was able to finger her, lick and reached up to gently pinch her nipple. Before long it was happening and she felt his fingers spreading and stretching her. "Ah!" she seized up and felt the involuntary contractions, pulling her legs up and trying to twist away from him. He let her rest and she tried to catch her breath as he moved up and nibbled on her neck.

"Pamela?"

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take you now – you should be ready after that."

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe a little, but it won't last long, and then it will feel very good."

"What should I do?'

"Pull your knees up and back and open yourself to me. I'm going to do this as gently as I can this first time, but soon we will be able to do it more wildly.

Pam closed her eyes and pulled her knees up and back and he settled between them, his hand guiding it into her. "Ah!' she cried out in a little surprise. It was bigger than his fingers and he was moving forward slowly so the sensation of being stretched wide was intense. When he couldn't advance anymore, he whispered, "Do you feel that, Pam? That little barrier?"

"Yes."

"That is your maidenhead. Say goodbye to it and do not cry out."

He withdrew and moved back in to the barrier, then withdrew and pushed hard, and she felt it tear. She gasped loudly but managed not to cry out. She clung to him as he continued to move slowly in and out of her. She never felt more vulnerable or alive in her life. If he asked her to die for him right now she would gladly do it. Her entire being was between her legs and she felt as if he and he alone controlled it. He began to move a little faster and she began to feel that tension building.

"Oh, oh,'

Erik kissed her cheek and kissed her neck. He could tell she was close and moved more quickly bringing her to the brink. She threw her head back and he began to glamour her. "Do you love me, Pamela?" "Oh, yes!" "Be very quiet. Don't cry out, promise me?" "I promise, I - ah…" She was coming and as she hit the peak of it, he bit her throat viciously. She had an extended orgasm as Erik feasted on her blood. He wouldn't turn her tonight, but he intended to drain her enough that she really appeared to be sick. He would turn her tomorrow or the next day depending on what arrangements he could make to get them out of Brighton. He might have to hide her at his house for a couple of days, but he had a little more to do to be ready for her. She was whimpering softly as he reached his relief. He smoothed back her hair and whispered to her, "My darling Pamela, you are a dream come true for me."

He rolled to the side and put his arm under her head, pulling her close. She was kissing his chest and running her hand slowly over his arm and his back and she even ventured down to his bottom once or twice. Erik gently pushed her on her back and continued to stroke her gently between her legs to calm her. She was unaware he had bitten her – she only knew she had a stunning climax that was more intense than the other two he had given her.

"Did you like it, Pamela?"

"Oh, yes, promise we can do that every night!"

"MMmmm – that is a promise. Have you wondered, my dear, how I am able to come into your bedroom window when it is so high from the ground?"

"Yes," she laughed, "I nearly had myself convinced you were an angel."

"Would that I were such a benign creature."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not like other people, Pamela. If you want to go with me, and be with me forever, you must become like me. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Yes, of course, I'll do anything to be with you."

"Listen to me, my darling," he kissed her forehead, "what if you could be young and beautiful as you are right now, forever, and you would never die?"

"Isn't that everyone's fantasy?"

"What if it had a price, though – that you could never see your family again, or come back to Brighton, and you would never see the sun. You would live only as a creature of the night. A beautiful, powerful creature who never gets old and will never die."

"Erik, that's such a strange question. Why would you ask such a thing now?"

"I need to know if you want to be with me forever. Once you go with me, you can never come back. You will always belong to me."

"Of course I want to go with you. I've been happier in the few hours I've spent with you than at any other time in my life. I might miss my family of course, but I meant what I said – I will do anything to be with you."

"Alright then, you must do exactly what I tell you, without question and I will take you with me this week."

"Promise me?"

"I promise you, Pamela, I will make you mine forever if that is what you want."

"When can we go?"

"The soonest would be tomorrow night, but it is a process. I would take you to my home until we can leave for London."

"We're going to London?"

"Yes, for a while. I think we would have fun there."

"Can we go tonight?"

"As I said, it is a process. I can take you from this house tomorrow, but it will take a few days at my house and then we will go."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must make sure you pack up every sign that I have ever been here so we can take them with us when tomorrow night. If there is anything here that is dear to you – jewelry, a book, your diary – we will take it with us."

"What about my clothing?"

"Do not worry about that. You will have the finest wardrobe money can buy. Now remember, you cannot tell anyone. It must be a secret between you and me. From this point forward, it's just you and me. You must promise me."

"I promise – I won't breathe a word to another living soul. Just take me to live with you."

"Here, let's get this gown back on you" he helped her sit up and put her gown over her head, then helped her slip her arms through the holes. "This is very pretty, my dear. When we are in London I will buy you things that will make this look like burlap. How would you like to have a gown of silk from the Far East?"

"Oh, I'd love that!"

He smiled at her and stroked her soft cheek. "I must say good night to you now. You will feel weak in the morning so keep to your room, and I will come for you tomorrow night. From that point forward…"

"Just you and me."

"Yes." He kissed her forehead, then her nose which made her giggle a little, then he gently kissed her lips. "Good night, my dear Pamela. I will come for you tomorrow night."

He blew out the candle on her dresser and before she knew what was happening, he was gone. She was very tired and sunk back into her pillow.

"Pamela? Sweetheart?" Mother was trying to wake her. Pam could barely open her eyes and she was very pale. "Pamela, do you think you could sit up and eat breakfast?"

Pam tried to sit up but fell back down. Her mother and the maid tried to help her up, and looked at each other with worry in their eyes. She was very cold and listless. "Bring her some grape juice and toast, and send the driver to get Dr. Phillips," she told the maid. Mother was very worried now. This was three days Pam had been indisposed and she looked bad right now. She hoped there wasn't something wrong that they should have treated before now. Pam had always been fairly healthy but she did occasionally spend a day in her room reading, especially when her "friend" was visiting, so she hadn't thought anything of it when she did that day before yesterday. She berated herself for not calling the physician last night. She should have known something was terribly wrong for Pam to want to leave a play early. She lived for the theatre.

The maid came back with a tray for Pamela, and together she and Mother managed to get her to drink some juice and eat some toast with butter and jam. By the time she had finished it the doctor had arrived and was coming into the house. The maid showed him up to Pamela's room and he checked her head and pulse. He frowned. This child didn't look well at all.

"Madame, is she menstruating?".

"I don't think so – she usually tells me."

"Well, let's see what's going on with her." He pulled back the covers and saw the flimsy gown she was wearing. Mother was terribly embarrassed – she didn't even know Pam had such a gown. The doctor lifted the hem of the gown and raised one of her legs. He saw that there was blood on the sheet and thought she must starting her menses but that would not explain her current state. "She's very cold. Let's get her into a warmer frock and get her another duvet. Keep the window open so she'll get some fresh air. I'll have the chemist send over a tonic for her, but in the mean time, give her something nourishing to eat every couple of hours. If she doesn't improve by tomorrow, we'll try bleeding her with leeches. I'll plan to come by around 10 am."

"Thank you doctor." Mother had her doubts about the leeches but she was sure the tonic he sent would help. She asked the maid to make a good beef broth and some hearty wheat bread and asked her to bake a cake for Pam just to get some kind of food into her. The tonic arrived by messenger and Mother gave it to her with a teaspoon but Pam said it burned her throat. From the smell her Mother knew this was mostly alcohol and she was reluctant to give her anything that would keep her from waking up. She also suspected there was laudanum in it because for a while after she took it, Pamela was a little out of her head, hallucinating about an angel coming through her bedroom window and taking her away forever. Mother hoped that was not prophetic. At noon Pam was able to eat some baked chicken and cooked carrots and she drank some tea which seemed to perk her up a bit.

By 2 o'clock Pam was able to sit up and eat a piece of cake and drink a glass of milk and she felt up to reading for a bit, though she dozed off before her dinner was served. Pam refused to take any more of the tonic after dinner because she knew it had made her delirious earlier. She needed to keep her head about her to get through tonight if she was going to go with Erik. After dinner she was able to get out of bed and she gathered all of the gifts Erik had given her, her grandmother's ring, a picture of her family and put them in the wooden box with her diary. She nearly fell trying to get up, but she caught hold of the bedpost and kept from hurting herself. She climbed back into bed and tried to read, remembering that Erik had given her the books. She wasn't really up to getting put of bed again but she managed to pull the other two out of her petticoat drawer and put them with the wooden box. She thought she should conceal them in some way so she took the sheer gown she liked so much and wrapped the three books in it, putting them with the wooden box.

At 8 o'clock she asked that no more food be brought to her that night. She said she just wanted to sleep and that was partially true. Emily came in to see her for a while and Pam hugged her tightly and told her no matter what to remember that she would always love her very much. Emily wasn't used to her older sister being so serious or affectionate with her and it scared her enough that she cried. Pam cried too and they held each other until the wailing grew so loud that Mother came to check on them.

"Good heavens what is wrong with the two of you?" Mother had never seen the two of them cry at once.

"I was just telling Emily that I love her."

"And I love her, too –hoo- hoo," Emily wailed.

This felt far too final for Mother, who told Emily it was time she went to bed since they had cancelled their plans for the evening. The idea of Pam telling her sister goodbye broke Mother's heart. Did she have an intuition that she was going to die? Mother had heard of such things but seeing it in her own daughter nearly brought her to tears as well. Emily kissed and hugged Pam and went to her room. Mother kissed Pam good night and said she would check in on her later. It would be the last time she ever spoke to Pamela.

"Pamela, can you awake?" Erik! She opened her eyes and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I told you, Pamela, from tonight onward, it's just you and me. Are you still willing?"

"Oh, yes, but I've been so tired today I hope I don't ruin anything."

"Shh, my sweet, nothing is ruined. It's all going to be alright. Here, I brought you a gift."

She opened the tiny box to find two very fine pieces of chocolate. She beamed at him. "My favorite."

"Good, I thought you might like them. You should eat them now, slowly and savor them so you remember the taste later on.

She couldn't understand why, but she did as he said, telling him "Mother may come back to check on me." He nodded and moved the chair under the doorknob so they wouldn't be interrupted. He came back to the bed and took her in his arms as she finished the candy.

"Look at me, Pamela. This is it. From this point forward, if you give your consent, your life will never be the same. You will be with me always. You will leave your family, and never look back. Your life here will end and a new kind of life will begin. Are you sure it is what you want?"

"Oh, yes, I want to go with you. I know things will change but I want the change. I want to be with you more than anything."

"Look at me, Pamela. Look into my eyes. Everything is going to be fine now. You are going to sleep and remember that no matter where you are when you awake, I will be there to get you. Did you gather your things together?"

"Yes, the box under the bed and the books wrapped in my gown."

"Is that all you want to take?"

"Yes, that's all. I'll have new things where we are going."

He smiled, "yes, my beautiful girl, you will have anything you want, but now you will sleep….sleep…sleep."

She was thoroughly glamoured and his favorite moment had arrived. He tilted her head to the side and bit her pretty neck, draining her almost dry. When he could feel her slipping away, he cut open his wrist and she latched on to it for dear life. Oh, it was so sweet, feeling her human life slip away, feeling his essence flow into her, filling her, feeling her inside him, joining as one. He had an earth-shattering orgasm and it was a struggle for him not to cry out. He got her to stop just before she began to pull him down with her. He laid her back on the bed, covering her up. He took the candy box, her books in her gown and her wooden box, which he opened to see that all of his gifts were in it, and he left her there, apparently dead.

At 11 o'clock Mother came in to check on Pam. She appeared to be asleep, and she was going to turn out the lamp but something was wrong. Pamela was cold as ice, with no pulse. Her Mother screamed, bringing Father, Emily and two of the servants running. Father sent his driver for the doctor but he knew it was useless. Pamela was obviously dead. The entire household was inconsolable and because she had passed so suddenly, the doctor thought it best not to delay with the burial lest it be contagious. The undertaker was called that night and she was laid to rest in the local cemetery the next morning. Mother wouldn't let Emily out of her sight, fearing that the kiss she had shared with Pam might have transmitted the mysterious disease to her as well. Family and friends gathered in their parlor bringing food and kind words, but the household would never be the same.

Erik awoke with a start, knowing that Pam was in the ground. He flew to the cemetery and quickly found her grave, digging her out as quickly as he could so she wouldn't wake up in her coffin. He reached the box quickly and opened the lid, pleased to see that they had buried her in the pretty blue dress she wore the first time he saw her. He gently lifted her out and laid her on the grass, then replaced the coffin and covered it back up so it looked undisturbed. He took her in his arms and flew to his house, landing on the roof and slipping down the stairs to his room. He put her in his bed, and lay next to her, considering whether he should undress her or not.

He removed her boots, then began to take his clothing off, watching her as he did, looking so soft and lovely. He was down to his shirtsleeves when she sat up crying, calling his name. He had her in his arms instantly, kissing her and trying to calm her down.

"Shh, Pamela, it's alright. You are with me, dear one, just as you wished. You and me forever, remember? Don't cry, darling, it's me, Erik, we're together now."

She was beginning to get a grip on herself and she clung to him, burying her face in his neck and begging him to hold her.

"I've got you, my dear. I've got you. Everything is all right. You're home with me now."

"Wh – why do I feel so strangely? I feel like…. I don't know what I feel like but I've never felt like this before."

"No, you haven't, but if you stop for a second, you'll realize that it's not unpleasant. Think, Pamela, don't you feel strong? Stronger than you've ever felt?"

"Well, yes…. Yes, I do." She agreed as her tears were slowing.

"There, there, now, that's my girl. You wanted to live with me, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember. I just…. I had a bad dream, I guess."

"That's the best way to think about it." He smoothed her hair away from her face, "Life will be different now, my dear, but we are together in a very special way, and we will always have each other."

"Why am I so hungry?"

"Because you've just been born."

"What?"

"Well, reborn, I suppose, to a new life. Can you wait a little while? It's ten o'clock now – your meal should arrive at midnight."

"Yes, I guess I can wait." She looked around. "This is your house? It's very nice."

"Yes, but we won't be here long. I've arranged for an apartment for us in London. We'll be leaving tomorrow night. You want to go to London, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I remember now. We're going to be together forever."

"Yes, my sweet girl, we are." He kissed her forehead and her cheek.

She took his face in both hands and kissed him hard. "I take it you are feeling better, my dear?" he laughed.

"Were you taking off your clothes?"

"Yes. Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes, but get me out of this dress first."

"Of course, my sweet." He wrapped his arms around her and began to unbutton her dress. She laid her cheek against his shoulder and ran her hands over his strong back. He leaned back and pulled her sleeves off of her arms. He helped her stand and pulled the dress down as he remained sitting on the side of the bed. This was the first time they had been together in normal light and he was overwhelmed with the loveliness of her skin. He stroked her face and ran his fingers down her throat and down to the top of her corset.

He put his hands on both sides of her waist and pulled her to him, between his legs and held her there as he kissed her breasts where they bulged above the lace. She petted his hair and kissed the top of his head as he bent to her breasts. He untied the tight laces in back of her corset and loosened them, slipping it down over her hips so she could step out of it. She was standing in her camisole and drawers and his hands were caressing both of her breasts. She unbuttoned his shirt and he let her take it off of him. She ran her hands over his arms, then his chest, and around to his back. He untied her camisole with his teeth which made her giggle, and he slipped it off of her smooth white shoulders. As he caressed her shoulders he looked her directly in the eye and said "beautiful." He slipped the camisole and drawers down, leaving her nude.

He drew her to him, bringing her mouth to meet his own and kissed her deeply. "Magnificent, Pamela, you are magnificent." He stood up and swept her up into the bed, then took off his pants. She was watching him, a little shyly, but still curious because she couldn't see much in the candlelight that first night. He stood still and let her look for a minute and she asked "can I… can I… touch it?"

"Pamela, we belong to each other now. You may touch me anywhere you like, in any way you like. You don't have to be shy. In time you will know my body as well as you know your own – maybe better." He gave her a smoldering look and got onto the bed on his knees in front of her, taking her hand and showing her how to stroke him gently. He moaned as she took over and she loved that she made him make that sound. "Kiss it," he said as her eyes got big, and he nodded. She did and found she liked the velvety texture. "Caress it with your lips, Pamela." She looked up at him, not sure how to do it, and he touched her chin and said "open" and she did, never looking away from his eyes. He slid it into her mouth gently. "Use your tongue, darling, and suck a little. Use your hand here. Ahhh!" He moaned again and it was the most thrilling thing she could remember.

She was trying to do it very well and if his moans were any indication, she was. His fingers were stroking underneath her jaw as she caressed him, and after a few minutes he said "don't stop" and began to move more quickly his hand slipping around to the back of her head, but he tried very hard not to force her down on it. He began to cry out and said "take it deep, Pamela, and get ready to swallow. When you feel the fluid, swallow it." She wasn't sure what he meant but he cried out loudly and pulled her head forward as something cool and wet filled her mouth. "Swallow, Pam, quickly," and she tried but she choked just a little. He bent down and patted her on the back.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No, my sweet, you did it very well. Eventually you will learn not to get choked."

"I didn't know people did that."

"Did you not like it?"

"No, I liked it – I liked making you cry out that way."

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrow at her "I liked that, too," and they both laughed.

He slid down next to her and kissed her. He put his arm under her neck and pulled her to him. "You are so sweet, Pamela, I can hardly believe you are here." He ran his hand over her round hip and squeezed her bottom cheek. "Mmmm – so ripe." He rolled her on her back. "And all mine, yes?" She smiled at him, "Yes." He took her hand and put it on his member.

"See how it is soft now? Stroke it a few times and watch what happens."

She did and it grew in her hand and became very hard.

"Oh!"

He laughed. "See? It has to get hard so I can fuck you."

She gasped.

"What does that mean?"

"What? Fuck?"

"Yes – I know it's a horrible word, but I don't know what it means."

He whispered in a conspiratorial manner, "Open your legs, my sweet and I'll show you what it means. She opened her legs as he moved between them. He rested his weight on either side of her head, then leaned on one elbow as he petted her cunny. "Mmm, Pamela, you are nice and wet, I think you are ready for me."

He took his member in his hand and rubbed it along the slit between her legs, then he put it at just the right spot and pushed into her. Now she was moaning and found herself moving with him so that they moved together, then apart, then together again, over and over. He was on both hands again, moving enthusiastically in and out of her.

"Pam…"

"Yes? Ah."

"This is fucking."

"But I like this."

"I thought you would."

"But wh-ah! Ah! Ah!"

Her question was lost as she began to come and he was doing his best to fuck her very well. Judging from the loud rhythmic cries that followed, he succeeded. After she spent he continued for a minute as she caught her breath then began to move harder and faster. She was whimpering and moaning and the sweet sounds she was making pushed him to another release. He collapsed on top of her, laughing. "There, Pamela, you've been properly fucked."

He rolled off of her and looked at the clock.

"It's almost midnight. Now, I'm going to get you fed."

He got out of bed and threw her gown to her.

"Put that on and wait for me here. I'll bring her to you when she's ready."

"She?"

"I know it sounds strange right now, but when the time comes, your instincts will take over. Just know that she will never know what happened. She won't remember any of it, I promise. Stay here." He put on his robe on the way to the door.

He left the room and Pam put on her gown and looked around the bedchamber. Her only dress was on the floor so she decided to see if there was a place to hang it up. There was a place in an armoire and she put it to rights, then sort of wandered around the room seeing what he had there. She heard the front door open and heard voices.

Erik answered the door. It was Shannon from the friendly brothel.

"Hello, pretty Shannon, It's so nice to see you." He let her step in.

"Just don't tell Marty I came to your house, right? I'll get in trouble for cutting him out." She took off her coat and handed it to him.

"I promise you, my dear, that no one will ever know you were here."

He kissed her, then kissed her neck and she giggled. He stroked her chin, "Shannon, just relax. Everything is fine. Everything is alright. When you wake up tomorrow you won't remember being here. Do you understand, my dear?"

"Yes," her answer was wooden and her eyes were glassy, so she was in his thrall. He took her hand and slowly led her upstairs to his bedroom. Pam was looking in one of his dresser drawers and jumped when the door opened. She saw the other girl and was confused. Erik motioned to her to be quiet.

"Everything is fine, Shannon, you won't feel a thing."

Pam walked over to them but she didn't know why.

"Watch me, Pam, this is what you will do." He tipped her head to the side and brushed her hair away from her neck. Erik opened his mouth and his fangs popped down and Pam was shocked but she froze where she stood. She watched awestruck as Erik struck, biting the girl hard and lapping up her blood. Pam was fidgeting like a little girl. "Now me!" Erik flashed her a bloody smile and stepped back as Pam wrapped her arms around the pretty whore and she bit in almost the same spot, drawing hard and drinking a lot of blood. Erik tried to stop her when it should have been enough but she fought him.

"Pam, let go or you'll kill her."

"But it's so good!"

"Yes, my darling, it is, but you don't want her to die. If you kill her you can't have her again some night."

Pam pulled back and licked her lips. "Who is she?"

"She's a prostitute who works at a brothel nearby."

"Why did you pick her?"

"She's very pretty, don't you think?"

"Yes, can I touch her?"

Erik was amazed. He expected Pamela to balk at the concept at first. "Yes, my dear, you can touch her as long as you don't damage her."

Pam flashed him a brilliant smile. Erik watched, incredulous, as Pam kissed the girl, then kissed her again and put her tongue in her mouth. The girl wore an off-shoulder dress and Pam pushed it down so she could touch her breasts. She cupped them in her hands, squeezed them, pulled on one of her nipples until she cried out. She brushed her cheek against the girl's bosoms and took the other nipple in her mouth. She played for about 20 minutes then hugged her tight and looked at Erik.

"Have you ever fucked her?"

"Yes, before I met you." He lied just a little.

"Can a girl fuck another girl?"

"Yes, in a different way."

"Will you bring her back sometime and let me fuck her?"

"We are supposed to leave tomorrow night, my dear."

"Will you get me another girl some time?"

"Yes, my dear, you can have as many girls as you want."

"But not boys – you want to be my only boy, don't you?"

"Yes, I would prefer that."

She kissed the girl again and put her dress to rights. She reached for Erik who took her in his arms, and she kissed him, "Promise me, when we get to London, you'll get me another one this pretty."

"I promise."

"Send her home, then. I have a lot of questions about what you've done to me."

"Are you angry, Pamela?"

"No, Erik, I'm not angry, I'm intrigued. You have a lot to teach me, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then send her home and come back to bed. I want to know everything."


End file.
